


[podfic] I will guide you in the night

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: being good doesn't come easy, she's been looking for a flame to cast herself upon





	[podfic] I will guide you in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will guide you in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664811) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



> an end of year present to myself: my best girl and my favourite doomed rarepair.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tueiiq5wzwgw6pz/i%20will%20guide%20you%20in%20the%20night.mp3?dl=0) (7.5MB)  
10:20

**Author's Note:**

> music: [my favourite live version of Spit the Dark by Empires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydeGdJ6GGhE)


End file.
